12 Christmas fragments Ukitake & Kyouraku style
by Milica-tanja
Summary: A/U short stories of fragments in the lives of the ukitake and kyouraku families
1. Chapter 1

a/n : Jirou Kyouraku & Akemi Unohana-Ukitake personalities and first names belong to me. surnames belong to Kubo sensei

Jirou & Akemi: parents of Shunsui and Retsu

Ryuu & Chou: parents of Jyuushirou and Nanao

* * *

Day 1:

Akemi Unohana-Kyouraku pushed the stroller with her daughter in it while her husband Jirou Kyouraku carried their 5 years old son on his shoulders.  
The young woman listened content to the chattering of her son and husband as they discussed their recent martial arts training.  
"Do you two have to discuss such a violent sport during christmas shopping?" She teased.  
"Yes!" Came the reply from both kyouraku men.  
"You are quite the violent one yourself" jirou teased his wife and gave her a quick kiss.  
This triggered a gagging sound as reaction from shunsui and he kicked his little legs because he did not want his dad to kiss akemi.  
"I want too" he pouted and puckered his lips for his mum.  
Akemi laughed and took him from Jirou for a kiss and cuddle. "Hmmm you smell like my cherry blossom shower gel"  
Shunsui grinned and nodded. "Iike daddy."  
"Yes your daddy loves stealing my shower gel. Daddy's big boy" his mother lovingly ruffled his hair.  
The child nodded with a charming smile. "But your baby bear"  
"Always" akemi replied sincerely. "Do you want to walk with me like a big boy and help me find presents for your dad and retsu?"  
Shunsui thought a moment before nodding. "Sake"  
"Bad!" His little sister called. "Daddy closet empty. Bottles empty"  
"Jirou..." Akemi stepped over to him and twisted his ear.  
Retsu cheered at that while shunsui scowled at his sister. "It was secret, princess!"  
Akemi took Retsu out and handed her to Jirou. "You hold her as punishment while I take shunsui"  
"No problem at all" he put her on his shoulders and whistled a christmas tune.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n : Jirou Kyouraku & Akemi Unohana-Ukitake personalities and first names belong to me. surnames belong to Kubo sensei

Jirou & Akemi: parents of Shunsui and Retsu

Ryuu & Chou: parents of Jyuushirou and Nanao

* * *

Day 2:

8 years old shunsui rolled his eyes again as his little sister scolded him.  
"Shun-chan! Don't rip the paper! Gently remove the tape!"  
"Retsu, you sound like a broken tape recorder" he replied exasperated. "Oww!" He rubbed his head when a doll collided with the back of his head.  
"Just wait..." Retsu threatened.  
"Wait for what?" He teased.  
"Your hair will fall off when you sleep!"  
Akemi laughed softly as she came between them. "Since the two are fighting, I can take away all presents"  
"Noo!" Both cried out and stormed to their mother to restrain her.  
"Well then I will open the presents" jirou announced.  
Both dropped their mum abruptly and threw themselves at their dad.  
Jirou laughed and untangled himself carefully and took a big box. "This one is for shunsui"  
The boy's curls bounced in anticipation as he opened the box.  
"Wow!" He gently took out a small dog with golden fur and dark purple eyes. "For me?!"  
"Yes sweetie, for you" akemi smiled.  
The child got up with the dog and jumped on his mum. "Thank you!"  
"Hey! I chose her" jirou protested. "Oh...thanks dad" shunsui smiled but stayed in his mother's arms.  
"Doll, this is yours" Jirou handed retsu hers.  
She carefully opened it. "A kitty!" She took out the kitten and examined it. "She has such pretty green eyes!"  
Jirou joined his wife while shunsui joined his sister.  
"Toinight you can open your present" akemi whispered to him.  
He trailed light kisses down her neck. "I am looking forward..."  
"Dogs and cats can't play together" shunsui frowned.  
"Exactly" retsu smiled sweetly. "That's why we can't play together either"


	3. Chapter 3

a/n : Jirou Kyouraku & Akemi Unohana-Ukitake personalities and first names belong to me. surnames belong to Kubo sensei

Jirou & Akemi: parents of Shunsui and Retsu

Ryuu & Chou: parents of Jyuushirou and Nanao

* * *

Christmas eve:

Retsu was 7 years old and shunsui 10 years old.  
Their parents were talking with their best friends Chou and Ryuu Ukitake.  
The Ukitake's had just like the kyouraku's a boy and a girl.  
Jyuushirou 10 years old and nanao 5 years old.  
Nanao sat on a chair with a book, ignoring the world.  
"Shun-chan, you look hideous with that pink haori" retsu told her brother flatly.  
"Pink is the colour of cherry blossoms, the sign of spring"  
Jyuushirou followed their playful arguing with amusement.  
Retsu climbed on a chair and took the calender off the wall. Once down, she held it in front of her brother's nose. "December 24th. Can you read that?"  
"Of course I can!" Shunsui frowned. "You don't make much sense"  
"Neither do you" his sister replied sweetly.  
Akemi poked her head around the corner. "I raised children, not monkeys right?"  
"Of course" shunsui replied confused. "Very well, then stop with the monkey act and start acting like a human child"  
Retsu giggled and stuck out her tongue to her brother. "Why you..."  
"Be nice to your sister, shunsui" Jyuushirou frowned. "She's much younger, you should act more mature"  
"Why is everyone against me?" He pouted.  
"You're being noisy" nanao told him flatly.  
"What are you reading?" Shunsui tried taking the book from her but little fingers wrapped itself tightly around the book and pulled it back. "You are rude as well"  
He faked a hurt look and went to sulk in front of the oven. "You are blocking my entrance to the oven" retsu pointed out.  
Shunsui's eyes lit up. "The cookies!" Without a thought he jumped up and opened the oven to pull the tray out.  
"Oww!" He quickly put his fingers in his mouth to soothe the pain. "It's hot!"  
"Did you expect an oven to work like a fridge?" Nanao commented.  
He sighed defeated and held his hand under the tap with cold water. "Today is not Christmas Eve, it's everything and everyone against Shunsui Eve..."  
"Drama queen" jyuushirou rolled his eyes and took out the first aid kit to treat shunsui's hand.  
"Juu...of all people..."  
His snowy haired friend gave him a light push. "You are a lost case, mate"


	4. Chapter 4

a/n : Jirou Kyouraku & Akemi Unohana-Ukitake personalities and first names belong to me. surnames belong to Kubo sensei

Jirou & Akemi: parents of Shunsui and Retsu

Ryuu & Chou: parents of Jyuushirou and Nanao

* * *

Christmas time on earth everyone was busy but so were the shinigami in gotei 13.  
Kyouraku Jirou, captain of squad 8 however did not bother with all the buzzing around him and took a nap in his favourite tree with strong broad branches.  
His wife and vice-captain went to visit the fourth for her pregnancy check-up and took along her 8 years old human appearance daughter Retsu.  
Chou Ukitake was the captain of the fourth and also Akemi's best friend.  
Retsu adored Chou and the fourth.  
When Akemi returned to her division, the pile of yet to sign paperwork greeted her by grinning evil at her from their place on Jirou's desk.  
"Where's that damn lazy bone again?" She mumbled.  
"Asleep in the maple tree" Retsu replied without looking up from the book Chou gave her.  
"Sweetie, go home now. You can invite Nanao and Jyuushirou over" akemi told her daughter gently.  
Retsu nodded. "I'll make a start on dinner"  
"Don't worry about that" akemi handed her some money.  
"Tell your brother to take you out for dinner but within the gates of gotei 13"  
"Alright mum" retsu gave her a quick hug and danced away.  
Akemi grabbed one of the christmas bells they put as decoration and marched towards the tree Jirou was sleeping in.  
She easily jumped into the tree until she was close to his ear and rang the bell loudly.  
The handsome captain yelped and fell out of the tree.  
Disorientated he sat up and rubbed his head.  
Akemi came down and took his ear between her fingers. "Does the paperwork sign itself?"  
"No...I was planning on doing it la...owww! Later...!" He groaned when akemi hit him with her heavy notebook.  
"Deadline is 6 pm and it's 4.30 pm" She pressed her pocket watch in his face.  
" I am sick" He started faking a coughing fit.  
Akemi played along. "Oh you poor dear. You have a fever as well. I better get you to the fourth..."  
Jirou looked mortified at the thought of falling in the hands of his wife's best friend. According to him and many others, Chou was the devil disguised as an angel.  
"I am fine! It was just a dry throat and too much sun" Jirou replied quickly.  
"There is no sun..." Akemi pointed at the grey winter sky.  
"It's behind those clouds, aki"  
"Well...if that is so..."  
Jirou smirked inwardly, thinking he had won this round.  
"You could have a sunburn, one more reason to get you checked up"

At home shunsui, Nanao, Jyuushirou and Retsu were chattering and wrapping presents for their parents while singing and humming along with christmas songs.  
"I hope mum will like her perfume" retsu smiled. "And dad the bath gift set"  
"We should pick names for christmas gifts for each other" nanao suggested. "That way none of us gets twice the same thing"  
"Great idea!" Retsu jumped up. "I'll get some small papers to write the names on"  
A bit later all paper balls were tossed in shunsui's hat and he gave it a good shake.  
Nanao picked one followed by Jyuushirou, Retsu and finally shunsui.  
"Okay, on the count of 3, we all open" retsu decided.  
"One, two, three" they counted and opened their papers.  
Nanao frowned when she saw it was Shunsui's name she got. "Of all things..." she thought.  
Retsu smiled happy when she got Jyuushirou's name. He was her second best friend.  
Shunsui groaned when he pulled Nanao's name. "Of all people" he mumbled.  
Jyuushirou was glad to not have pulled Shunsui's name.  
"Let's go out" Retsu jumped up.  
"no, I am sleepy" Shunsui replied.  
"fine, I'll go alone and I will tell daddy that you send me"  
Shunsui sighed. "you're such a pain..."  
"I love you too" she smiled and kissed his cheek. "yuck, you need to shave"  
Her brother rolled his eyes. "one more complain and I will leave you home"  
"fine!" she threw a pillow to his head and dashed away to get her coat and scarf.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n : Jirou Kyouraku & Akemi Unohana-Kyouraku and Ryuu Ukitake and Chou Ise-Ukitake personalities and first names belong to me. surnames belong to Kubo sensei  
Daichi ~ Teal Eyed Dragon

Jirou & Akemi: parents of Shunsui, Daichi and Retsu

Ryuu & Chou: parents of Jyuushirou, Miyako and Nanao

* * *

Christmas in gotei 13 was always unique especially at squad 8 and 13.  
Jyuushirou, Nanao, Shunsui and Retsu were teens now and going to the academy.  
Holidays they got permission to go home.  
Daichi was always excited to have his big brother and sister at home.  
They always had a lot to tell about the academy and the constant arguing between shunsui and the three others was pure entertainment for him.  
Christmas morning, all 3 kyouraku kids let out excited shrieks at the sight of the presents.  
"We will open them together" akemi shouted to get over their shrieks.  
"Chou will be here soon with her family then we will have breakfast together"  
"I am hungry" shunsui complained.  
"Eat a few slices of cucumber or a few tomatoes" akemi replied.  
"Muuumm! You'll starve me! I am not a rabbit!"  
"Eat reishi" retsu replied.  
Shunsui glared at her and threw one of the couch pillows on her.  
"Christmas sucks" he grumbled.  
"Someone's being the grinch" nanao commented as she walked in.  
"Nanao-chan, they are starving me!" He whined.  
"Not a chance you'll starve" jyuushirou commented.  
"Agreed!" Little miyako piped up.  
Chou and Ryuu followed inside.  
"Kids, have some mercy on shunsui" chou smiled amused. "We're here now so don't starve him anymore, Aki."  
"I will live with aunt Chou" shunsui threatened.  
"More room for me" retsu replied.  
"And more presents too" daichi added.

Breakfast passed with the usual arguments and work discussions between the adults.  
They moved to the living room so the kids could unwrap their presents.  
"Is working harder on your good intentions list for the new year?" Ryuu teased Jirou.  
"I always work hard" Jirou defended. "The paperwork is just boring"  
"agreed!" Shunsui called and Nanao smacked him with her fan.  
"Are you not ashamed?! You will take over the 8th one day and you agree on slacking off?"  
"I'll have you to do my work, dearest Nanao-chan" He grinned.  
She smacked him again and ignored him.  
He went to sulk with his back to her, mumbling about being surrounded by cruel females.

later on the day, Jyuushirou brought Retsu to the garden and took a necklace out of his pocket.  
Clumsily and with red cheeks he put it around her neck.  
It had a heart shaped pendant with "forever mine" engraved on it.  
She blushed deeply and gazed into his eyes.  
"I love you" he whispered and kissed her deeply.  
Retsu melted in his arms and he pulled her flush against him, trailing kisses down her neck as they caught their breath.  
She moaned softly and slipped her hands in his kimono.  
he inhaled sharply and held her even tighter as he flash stepped to their secret spot.  
"kidou barrier" retsu mumbled. "I need you...I want to feel you..."  
He let go of her so she could put up a kidou barrier and as soon as she was finished, he pulled her to him again to kiss her senseless and started exploring her body.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n : Jirou Kyouraku & Akemi Unohana-Kyouraku and Ryuu Ukitake and Chou Ise-Ukitake personalities and first names belong to me. surnames belong to Kubo sensei  
Daichi ~ Teal Eyed Dragon

Jirou & Akemi: parents of Shunsui, Daichi and Retsu

Ryuu & Chou: parents of Jyuushirou, Miyako and Nanao

* * *

It was christmas eve when retsu was promoted to vice captain of the fourth.  
Jirou was mighty proud of his princess and shunsui told everyone that the new vice captain of the medical division was his little sister, as if whole gotei 13 didn't know that yet.  
Jyuushirou was just as proud as Retsu's parents and siblings.  
"That's your soon to be sister in law there" he told Hayate, his youngest brother.  
The little boy seemed to have inherited his big brother toushirou's serious nature with a hint of his eldest brother's thoughtfulness.  
His sharp green eyes focused on his brother's love.

In the background toushirou tried shrugging off rangiku.  
"But kawaii snowy..."  
"Don't..." Teal eyes became teal crystals and the temperature dropped.

"She actually beat me in rank" shunsui grinned. "I don't envy her with the office work she will get"  
Nanao whacked him with her book. "Ouch nanao-chan! You are so..."  
He winced when she put her fan against his mouth.  
"One more word..."  
Shunsui shuddered when her glasses slipped and he saw the menacing glint in her eyes.

After all official things, the group headed to the eighth where they had their own christmas traditions  
Jirou and akemi went to sit behind the piano and started one of their favourite songs.

Jirou started the first part

** On the first day of Christmas**  
** my true love gave to me**  
** a nap in a sakura tree  
**

Akemi joined in

** On the second day of Christmas, **  
**My true love gave to me,**  
** Two heavy books,**  
** And a nap in a sakura tree.**

Jirou went solo again

**On the third day of Christmas, **  
**My true love gave to me,**  
** Three gorgeous kids, **  
**Two heavy books, **  
**And a nap in a sakura tree**

Akemi and jirou both sang the fourth part

**On the fourth day of Christmas,**  
** My true love gave to me, **  
**Four tea cups, Three gorgeous kids, **  
**Two heavy books, **  
**And a nap in a sakura tree.**

Akemi went solo

**On the fifth day of Christmas,**  
** My true love gave to me, **  
**Five rose quartz, **  
**Four tea cups,**  
** Three gorgeous kids, **  
**Two heavy books, **  
**And a nap in a sakura tree.**

By now all of listeners were smiling and grinning at the changed lyrics

**On the sixth day of Christmas, **  
**My true love gave to me, **  
**Six sexy red nighties, **  
**Five rose quartz, **  
**Four tea cups,**  
** Three gorgeous kids,**  
** Two heavy books,**  
** And a nap in a sakura tree.**  
Jirou sang with a wide grin

"Kill me please?" Daichi groaned. "Gladly" miyako replied and kicked his ankle.

**On the seventh day of Christmas, **  
**My true love gave to me, **  
**Seven butterflies a chiming**  
**, Six sexy red nighties, **  
**Five rose quartz,**  
** Four tea cups, **  
**Three gorgeous kids,**  
** Two heavy books, **  
**And a nap in a sakura tree.**

**On the eighth day of Christmas,**  
**My true love gave to me,**  
**Eight brushes-a painting,**  
**Seven butterflies a chiming,**  
**Six sexy red nighties,**  
**Five rose quartz,**  
**Four tea cups,**  
**Three gorgeous kids,**  
**Two heavy books**  
**, And a nap in a sakura tree.**  
Jirou replied to her part.

Akemi laughed and gave her response

**On the ninth day of Christmas,**  
** My true love gave to me, **  
**Nine shakahos flying,**  
** Eight brushes-a- painting, **  
**Seven butterflies a chiming, **  
**Six sexy red nighties, **  
**Five rose quartz,**  
** Four tea cups,**  
** Three gorgeous kids,**  
** Two heavy books, **  
**And a nap in a sakura tree.**

**On the tenth day of Christmas, **  
**My true love gave to me, **  
**Ten papers-a-signing,**  
** Nine shakahos flying, **  
**Eight brushes-a- painting, **  
**Seven butterflies a chiming,**  
** Six sexy red nighties,**  
** Five rose quartz, **  
**Four tea cups, **  
**Three gorgeous kids,**  
** Two heavy books,**  
** And a nap in a sakura tree.**  
Jirou and akemi sang together with jirou pulling a disgusted face at the mention of papers.  
Ryuu grinned knowingly at his friend's face.

**On the eleventh day of Christmas,**  
** My true love gave to me,**  
** Eleven bottles of sake , **  
**Ten papers -a- signing, **  
**Nine shakahos flying, **  
**Eight brushes-a- painting, **  
**Seven butterflies a chiming,**  
** Six sexy red nighties, **  
**Five rose quartz, **  
**Four tea cups, **  
**Three gorgeous kids, **  
**Two heavy books, **  
**And a nap in a sakura tree**.  
Jirou sang with a happy grin while akemi subtly kicked him.

**On the twelfth day of Christmas,**  
** My true love gave to me,**  
** Twelve division's experiments,**  
** Eleven bottles of sake , **  
**Ten papers -a- signing, **  
**Nine shakahos flying,**  
** Eight brushes-a- painting, **  
**Seven butterflies a chiming, **  
**Six sexy red nighties, **  
**Five rose quartz, **  
**Four tea cups, **  
**Three gorgeous kids, **  
**Two heavy books, **  
**And a nap in a sakura tree.**

When the song ended, everyone was cheering and roaring from laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n : Jirou Kyouraku & Akemi Unohana-Kyouraku and Ryuu Ukitake and Chou Ise-Ukitake personalities and first names belong to me. surnames belong to Kubo sensei  
Daichi ~ Teal Eyed Dragon

Jirou & Akemi: parents of Shunsui, Daichi and Retsu

Ryuu & Chou: parents of Jyuushirou, Miyako and Nanao

www / story - of - the - chinese - zodiac /

* * *

A few days after christmas, retsu sat down with her older brother and little brother and the four of her aunt chou.  
Shunsui and Jyuushirou were now 16, nanao was 11 years old and retsu was 12 years old.  
Daichi was 6 years old, Miyako 5 years and Toushirou was about 8 months younger and on the small side as he was not a full term baby.  
Chou needed some rest as she was nearly 30 weeks pregnant with twins.

"I'm bored" daichi complained. "Mum said we need to stay inside"  
Miyako rolled her eyes and continued her puzzle.  
Daichi decided to annoy her and walked through her puzzle pieces.  
"Quit doing that" miyako snapped, her amethyst eyes flashing dangerously.  
"Come here" retsu grabbed her little brother and tossed him to shunsui.  
Shunsui caught him and went to sit down with him.  
"Miya and daichi fight like cat and mouse" jyuushirou smiled.  
"Maybe Daichi is in the year of the cat since Miya is in the year of the Rat" nanao mused.  
Retsu shook her head. "The year of the cat doesn't exist"  
"Why?" Miyako questioned. "Cats are kinda nice"  
"Miyako is the cat here and daichi here would be the mouse" shunsui laughed.  
Retsu looked thoughtful. "I am not sure...there are legends about it though"  
Nanao looked up from her book. "I remember a few parts...maybe we should tell them together"  
"Great idea!" Retsu replied. "I'll start"  
Nanao nodded.

Retsu cleared her throat and started telling the story.  
"The Jade Emperor wanted to select twelve animals to represent the different years as totems.  
Hearing this, all the animals on earth rushed to the call with each desiring to be selected.  
Finding no suitable method on which to base his selection, the Jade Emperor decided to have a tournament of physical skills and abilities.  
The Jade Emperor appointed the Elephant to be the undisputed judge of this tournament.  
The elephant was known for his calmness, great moral virtue and conduct.  
His judgment was principled and fair and because of this he is highly respected by all the animals."

Nanao took it from there.  
"When this tournament and its rules were announced, the Cat heard about it and went to tell this to the Rat.  
In earlier times, both the Cat and the Rat were very close friends.  
The Cat told the Rat that he was eligible to compete because being an animal was the only necessary qualification.  
When the Rat arrived, he saw that there was already a mighty strong brown Ox poised on the tournament platform welcoming all challengers.  
The brown Ox was both large in size and extremely mighty.  
He thought little of having the tiny Rat as his opponent.  
He was over confident as he stood boldly on the tournament platform.  
Readying himself for the battle, the Ox raised his front legs and pawed and scratched on the ground as he was prepared to stomp on the Rat and flatten him into a small meat patty.  
However, the Rat was light in weight and quick and agile in movement so that he was successful in side-stepping the charging Ox.  
The Rat jumped onto his feet and catapulted himself onto the back of the Ox.  
The Ox was helpless to this attack and the pain inflicted caused him to scream out with an admission of defeat.  
The judge had no alternative than to award the Rat with the coveted First prize.  
The Ox was embarrassed and speechless to have lost to the Rat."

Retsu frowned. "I thought that the rat challenged the ox by saying all animals were scared of him and made the ox carry him through the forest on his back. The animals got frightened by the murderous glance in the eyes of the ox but he thought the fear was for the rat and so he gave up his spot as first and the rat became number one"  
Nanao thought it over. "I guess it's another version"

"What happened to the cat?" Miyako asked quietly.  
"The tournament was held at the new year's banquet and the cat came in too late because the rat didn't wake him up and so the cat was tossed out and shunned by everyone" retsu replied.  
The child's eyes filled with tears. "That poor cat! I'd adopt him!"  
"why didn't they have bears? bears are cool and cuddly" daichi complained.  
"they take much place just like you" miyako replied sweetly.  
Daichi stuck out his tongue to her which in return made her scowl.  
"You two stop it!" retsu sighed. "even nii-san and nanao are not that terrible"  
"because he is a lost case" nanao replied flatly.  
"that hurts, nanao-chan" shunsui pouted.  
"Well then I aimed right"  
Retsu looked at jyuushirou and saw that he was ready to either tear his hair out or smash their heads together.  
"Let's make lunch together" she smiled.  
He nodded, relieved for the break and followed her.


End file.
